Is It Love?
by babyT6997
Summary: Bella goes to Forks High and immediately gets asked out by Edward Cullen. But Edward has a secret and maybe he's not as sweet as he seems. Is Mike a better boyfriend than he is? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day of school in the remote city of Forks. I drove into the parking lot and parked my car. I checked my hair in the mirror and made sure it was parted in just the right way. I had to make a good impression. I got out of the car and walked to the office, ignoring the stares I was getting from the students. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I just transferred here from Arizona,"I said to her.

"Why yes, I have your classes right here." She handed me the sheet. "Now I hope you have a good day ok dear?"

"Thank you. I will."

The day went by in a flash. I made a couple friends but I couldn't remember all of their names. I ignored the blonde girl who was in most of my classes, just saying ooh's and aah's at the right places as she droned on and on about the gossip around school.

And then I saw them. They were beautiful, all 5 of them were. They're was a huge muscled curly-haired boy holding hands with a tall blonde who's beauty was enough to make any girl want to cry.

The blonde girl next to me (Jessica I think her name is) noticed what I was staring at.

"I see you noticed the Cullens," she said with a smirk. "The big one's Emmett and the beautiful blonde by his side is Rosalie."

Then in walked in a small pixie like girl, with short spiky black hair. She moved with such grace that only belonged on a runway. Then behind her came a tall gangly blonde boy. He was holding the small of her back, so obviously they were together.

"The small girl is Alice and the boy who lookslike he's in pain is Jasper. All of them were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's very weir though because they're supposed to be brothers and sisters, but they're all together." I nodded at that. It was kind of strange.

And then I saw him. He was perfect in every way possible. He had ruffled bronze hair as if he kept running his hands through them. He had a perfectly sculpted body, and looking at his face filled me with a yearning.

"And that's Edward Cullen," Jessica said. I noticed that he was the only one who's last name she actually mentioned. "He's gorgeus and single. Apparently none of the girls' here are good enough for him. So I wouldn't even bother if I were you."

I saw Edward smile almost as if he heard us talking. And then I saw him change course. He was heading towards our table!

"I she coming over here?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh my god I think he is! Quick! How does my hair look?"

"It's fine," I tell her while I fix my own hair. Mike (a boy I met today) watched us as Edward walked over. He looked angry. And…jealous? Now why would he feel that?

I was still staring at Mike until a hand gently tapped my shoulder. I turned and look up to see Edward standing there. My heart stopped and restarted. I searched for something to say that wouldn't sound completely idiotic. But he beat me to it.

"Hello," he said in a voice that sounded like honey.

"Hey," I said.

"Your Isabella Swan right?"

"That's me. But just Bella if you don't mind. I really don't like being called Isabella."

He smiled a grogeus smile and said, "Okay, Bella it is. Listen Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight? You know, just to get to know each other." He lowered his head a little but peaked through his eyelashes.

"Alright. Tonight then."

"Great. I'll pick you up at your place eight o-clock sharp."

"See you then."

"Bye Bella"

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Before I knew it, I was waiting for Edward to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward picked me up that night in his shiny silver Volvo. I was wearing a blue blouse under a light gray vest. And jeans of course. I didn't know where we were going anyway, so I just went for the casual kind of look. Anyway I got in his car and said hello.

"Hey," he said back. "You look gorgeous. The blue looks good on you."

"Thanks," I said, blushing bright red of course. "So where are we going tonight?"

"We're going to Seattle. I have a dinner reservations at a very nice restaurant." This guy's got class. I wonder if he realizes that it's not the 1930's. I could've been happy with a cheeseburger.

"That's really nice of you," I said _out loud. _Inside I was screaming. I didn't know how to act _classy. _In fact, I was probably going to end up tripping over a table, if not a _person. _

That's when I noticed how fast we were moving. Shit! This guy was driving fast.

"Do you think you could drive just a little slower? I mean we really don't need to be moving this fast. Do we?" I said all in one breath. Edward looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I like to move fast. It's just more like my nature."

"Your nature? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Too quickly, a part of me registered.

"Whatever. I'm just saying that my father is the police chief. I've been raised to abide by traffic laws." My heart slowed down a bit as the needle slowly drifted towards 80.

"I hate driving slow," Edward whined.

"This is slow? Damn, I wonder how fast you usually drive.

"A lot faster than this. Now enough about my driving. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" I said.

"Like, why did you move to Forks? Where's your mom? How close is are you to your dad? How close are you to your-"

"Wait! Just stop it! What kind of questions are these? And where did they all come from?"

"Bella," Edward said. "Bella, Bella, Bella. If you only knew who you were talking to. I need to tell you something Bella, and I'm sure you won't like it." As he spoke, a wild almost uncontrolled look went into his eyes. I was getting afraid.

"What are you talking about Edward? I'm getting scared. I want to go home now."

"Oh no, not now. The fun is just about to begin." He pulled over on the side of the rode.

"I'm a vampire, Bella. And we're already at the restaurant. You're the first course." And with that he leaned in closer to me and I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

_Where am I? And why am I so sore? _That's when everything that just happened tome rushed back into my head. I sat up quickly, too quickly, and sagged back down when I was over come with dizziness. Now I felt a prickling in my back. I moved my hands a little and felt leaves. I opened my eyes and looked up. Nothing but treetops. I was in a forest.

Panic washed through me. I got up- slower this time - and felt a pain on the left side of my neck. I put my hand there. Two tiny little marks were all that was left of what was done to me. My head ached. I brought up my right hand to rub my head and found a sticky note. I read it in the dim light that was shining through the leaves.

_Bella,_

_If you tell anyone what I did to you, there will be consequences. You're lucky I even left you alive. Now that you know what I am, I expect you to be quite a nice food source. And if you're not, there will also be a consequence for that. Now I want you to find your way home. I'll be waiting for you there. _

_-Edward_

He was terrible. He was horrible. He was every single bad word there is out there. I hate him! I can't believe I fell for his lies and deceits! But I'm also frightened. Who knows what he can do to me? I have to get out of here.

I stumbled around for a few a minutes. And I finally reached the road. I never knew the pavement would ever look so wonderful to me. But there was still one problem. I didn't know which way to go. Left or right? Right or left? I decided to wait. Just to sit there and wait and hope that somebody will come driving down the street right now. I waited and waited for a long while. I sat down and waited by the side of the rode. I drifted off to sleep for a while, but woke up at the sound of a car. I saw headlights off in the distance. I ran into the middle of the road and waved my hands frantically.

The car stopped right in front of me. Through the windshield, I saw that it was Mike Newton. I feel so happy right now; I think I can kiss him. He got out of the car and walked towards me.

"Bella," he said in shock. Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Mike."

"Well I would say it's nice to see you, but I don't get why you're standing in the middle of the road." He raised his eyebrow just slightly. He's kind of cute. Nice brown eyes, short blonde hair, high cheekbones, and a really cute smile.

"Well you don't know how glad I am to see you. I thought I'd have to wait all night before someone was going to come down this way. I mean look at me, I'm a mess." I said trying to evade his question. His eyebrow went up even higher.

"Are you trying to avoid the question? In case you didn't understand, I'll rephrase it. What the hell are you doing standing in the middle of the street, waving at a car that you didn't even know it was me until I stepped out. Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been kidnapped!" Man, is he temperamental. He was staring at me through narrowed eyes, as if he were trying to figure me out. Then I stiffened because he had no damn right to be talking tome as if he were my father.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I am a full-grown woman; I do not like to be treated as if I were a child. I can take care of myself you selfish over-confident-"

"Oh yeah. Sure you can. That's why you're standing in the middle of the street asking for my help. Do you want to go home or not?"

I sighed defeated. I knew he had won there. "Fine. Just please take me home," I said softly.

"Get in the car then and I'll drive you home." He walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. I got in on the passenger's side, swearing under my breath.

**MPOV**

She muttered something too low for me to hear as she got into my car. Even when she was mad at me, she was incredibly hot. She leaned her head back against the chair and let her eyes drift close. Her mahogany colored hair tumbled around her shoulders and her full lips were turned in a soft smile as she drifted off to sleep. I leaned my right arm around her chair and drove towards Forks. I thanked God silently for the gift he had sent to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy. Anyway, I know some of you might want to kill me for this chapter. Well please don't because I have a family who cares about me, well hopefully I do. I'm going to shut-up now and just to warn you: Alice swears a lot! R&R PLEASE!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**EPOV**

_Edward you monster! _Alice's thought crashed into my head as soon as I drove into the driveway. _How could you do that to Bella? Do you know that she loves you. Or at least she will in a couple of days. Did you hear me Edward? DAYS! Not weeks, not months, and most certaintly not years!! You are an absolute monster!_

I ignored her thoughts as I walked into our house. I tossed my keys onto the piano, even though if someone else did this, I would rip their head off. The piano was my prize possession. I had learned how to play as a human, now I play better than any human who has practiced their whole lives! I ran my hand lightly over the smooth surface.

"Look at me!" Alice yelled with an intensity that I would never have imagined could come from that little body. "This is wrong Edward. We need to go talk to Carlisle. He'll know what to do." Damn. Well, at least the little pixie stopped her mental attack on me. Oh well. Time to face "The Boss". I smiled grimly at myself, enjoying my private little joke.

I walked into the dining room-which we only use for show-and saw that my family was already there. A parade of thoughts floated into my head.

_Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! How could you tell her our secret? – _Rosalie

_How'd she taste Edward? Pretty damn good from what I can tell from your face. _I grinned widely at the big bear that was my brother, Emmett.

_Oh dear, I hope the girl's okay. You didn't drink _too _much did you Edward?—_Esme my adopted mom of sorts. I shook my head no at her. She smiled.

_Finally! I'm not the weak one anymore. _I scowled at my other brother Jasper. NO one will call me weak. _Woah dude. Chill, I was playing. _I instantly calmed down. Then I turned towards Carlisle. He was staring at me intently.

_What have you done Edward? _He was calm, unlike all the others. His gold eyes were boring into mine. I resisted the sudden urge to flinch away. Yelling I could handle. Anger I could handle. But his calmness _almost _broke me down. Almost.

"Well, Carlisle. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't resist. Her blood is just so irresistible. She smelled too good, and I had no control over my actions. I-"

"STOP LYING YOU MONSTER!!!! STOP, STOP, JUST STOP IT!" Alice's shout interrupted my confession. She knew I was lying. Damn it, what should I do?

"That's right. I know you're lying. Why can't you just admit that? I saw you dumping her in the middle of the woods and leaving her there. If you're so damn sorry, how could you leave her like that. You _bastard. _You absolute mor-"

"That's enough Alice. I don't want to hear another word." Carlisle turned toward me after he was sure that Alice wouldn't talk anymore. "Is this true Edward? Were you trying to lie to me?" He was still so maddenly calm.

"Yes," I answered meekly. I hung my in shame. This time with real shame. My family watched in silence.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Edward. I expected more from you. Now I want you to go back to the forest and see if Bella is okay.

"He doesn't have to," Alice interjected. I swathe Newton kid pick her up and bring her home." She peeked at me from the corner of her eye. The Newton kid? Anger boiled inside. What the hell! I had never felt like this before. I felt like I wanted to destroy the Newton kid. Rip him limb from limb. Carlisle on the other hand was grateful towards him. In the back of my mind, I knew that knowing Bella was safe made me happier.

"Good then. Edward, I want you to stay away from Bella. Do youhear me? Stay away from her. We don't need any problems if Bella decides to tell her father."

"Bella wouldn't do that, Carlisle. She's nice and warm and caring. Unlike _somebody_ we know and _don't _love."

"Enough Alice! This meeting is over." Carlisle turned and walked out. I went up the stairs to my bedroom, all the way feeling six pairs of eyes on my back.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY PEOPLE, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE. DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**BPOV**

He never showed up. I waited all night and he never showed. I was exhausted when I got to school in the morning. I planned on confonting him. Asking him what the hell his problem was. But I never got the chance. When I got out my car and slipped on the wet ground, two small but surprisingly strong arms caught me. I turned and looked right in the face of the famous Alice Cullen. I backed away, scared out of my mind. Was she a vampire too?

She had this apologetic look on her face. Like she knew what I was thinking. "Yes I am a vampire Bella, but I won't hurt you like the asshole I have for a brother. I see us becoming great friends." Can she read my mind? That's impossible. But in a world where there's vampires, who knew what was possible? I decided to ask for myself.

"Are you…I mean can you…read minds?" I stittered out.

"No Bella, I can't. Only Edward can do that." Great, so on top of being a vampire he can also read minds. SHIT! He can read minds! I'm in for it now. "…..physic," she finished. WHOA. My head was spinning from everything I just heard and lack of sleep.

"We need to get inside, the bell's going to ring in twenty seconds. I don't want you to be late"

A thought went through my head. I decided to voice it before I lost my nerve. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why didn't Edward show up yesterday? I waited all night for him, and didn't get any sleep at all. I have some things I need to ask him and my neck hurts and even though he did that horrible thing to me, I still have feelings for him. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do. I-"

"Bella calm down. I'll tell you why he didn't show up. But we need to get going." When she said that, she dragged into the school. Her hand was freezing and her grip was incredibly strong.

"Ow Alice! You're hurting me." My arm began to throb lightly. She brought her arm back so fast, as if something had burned her. She licked her lips slightly and her eyes grew a shade darker than its normal honey color. She shook her head quickly and that's when I realized. She's a vampire. She felt my pulse. I felt as if I was going to faint but held myself up.

"I'm sorry about that," Alice said. Her eyes returned to normal, and she took long deep breath. "C'mon, we have to get to English."

"You're in my English class?" I didn't see her yesterday. I'm sure if she was there, I would've have noticed her right away. She probably wasn't there, she probably ski-

"I skipped yesterday," she said, confirming my suspicions.

We sat next to each other in class and I noticed that she was in a lot of my other classes too. Except for Trig. Unfortunately, I had to sit next to Jessica for that. She was so fake. I hated when people pretended to be your friend when they're really not.

"So, I guess you and Alice are best friends now?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth when we sat down. She was using a cheery tone, but that didn't fool me.

"You know, that's really none of your business. But if it means so much to you, yes we are friends."

"So it's not enough that on your first day here, you were able to snatch Edward Cullen. You had to go and have his sister as your best friend too?" she spat at me. Her face was twisted in a sneer and I finally saw her true colors.

"It's not my fault if they prefer a nice warm girl instead of a _fake _one who _pretends _to be someone's friends when she's not. I'm sorry if your _jealous_, but I'm not going to apologize you _bitch." _She looked shocked. As if she never thought that I would say something like that.

Then the bell rang. I got up and walked out of the room.

The rest of the day passed by with nothing new going on. Until I was by my car about to leave. I felt eyes on my back and turned to see _him_ staring at me. His golden eyes looked me up and down and slid back to my eyes. My heart started beating. Loud and fast. I looked down expecting to see my shirt fluttering with the beats. It wasn't. I looked back and he was gone.

**EPOV **

We looked at each other for a second. Her heart was pounding that much I could tell from over here. I smiled softily. I turned and drove away in my Volvo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I'm sorry it's so short. I don't have time to write any more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R. I'll just DIE if you don't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY PEOPLE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF; I HAD NO TIME AT ALL TO WRITE. BUT FINALLY: HERE'S CHAPTER SIX!!!!!! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**EPOV**

I missed her. I missed her so much; I thought it would kill me. I wanted, needed, had to have her by my side. I was so grumpy these days that one day Jasper confronted me about.

"Do you mind keeping your mood to yourself? Can't you understand how your mood is affecting me?" _You complete and selfish bastard. Why don't you try thinking about something else other than that girl you keep moping for? _I was getting mad now. He had no idea what I was going through. He doesn't know what it feels like to like someone so much, but know you're not good enough for them. And then I thought about it. He did know. Thanks to me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I just…I…I don't know what has gotten over me. I'm just so…so…"

"I know how you feel. Trust me. But can you just _try _to control your emotions? If you miss her so much, why don't you just go apologize to her? Maybe she'll forgive you."

"_Forgive me?_ Jasper, _have_ you gone_ insane? _Let's make a list of all the things I've done to her, shall we? One, I took her out on what was _supposed_ to be a date. Two, I ended up telling her I was a vampire _and _I drank her blood. Three, I left her out in the woods, and that _vile _Mike Newton picked her up! Do you really think she would forgive all of that? 'Cause if you do, then you're even crazier than I thought you were Jasper."

"Edward Cullen! Don't you dare call my husband crazy or you're going to have to deal with me!" Alice's voice interrupted. I hadn't heard her come in because I was so engrossed in the conversation Jasper and me were having. She walked in the room, ran to Jasper, grabbed his hand, and started kissing him. I think I'm about to be sick.

"Whoa there, Alice. If this is what I have to endure when I insult Jasper, consider it over and done with. I won't ever call him another-"

The phone rang then. Who could it be?

Alice looked at me, sadness and worry mixed in her eyes. _I'm sorry, _she thought. "It's Bella," she said to Jasper and me.

**BPOV**

I called Alice on Saturday. We had made plans to go shopping. Well, she made the plans; I was forced to come along. Someone picked up on the other line. A male someone.

"Hello?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. That voice that had lured me to go on a date with him. That voice that came from that perfect mouth which was used to drink my blood. The blackest of fury rolled through me, and right after that came the sadness. I could and would never be with him. Then the pain. The pain that left me breathless and gasping for air.

"Hello?" I heard again. I collected my wits and tried to make my voice sound normal.

"Hey! This is Bella, is Alice there?" I waited, and waited. And waited. "Hello?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second I'll get her. Alice, you've got a call from Bella!" 'Tell her I'll be right down,' I heard in the background.

"She's says she's coming."

"Okay, thank you. I can wait."

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." he rushed out. "I should have never done what I did. I wasn't thinking straight. I was stupid and irrational. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I mean I understand if you want me to go away, but I just want to know if there's a chance that you'll ever forgive-"

"Stop!" I couldn't take it anymore. I've been through so much in only the past couple days. "Look, I know you must be feeling terribly guilty about what happened. Let me tell you this, you don't need to be. I guess we're not the best choice for a couple, but we can be friends right? And if that's too hard, we can just ignore each other and go our own ways. I-"

"You think I feel guilty?!" While I was on the phone I'd been walking out the door to my car. At the sound of his voice on that last note, and the venom that was unmistakably in it made me pause.

"W-What?" I stuttered out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He didn't feel guilty at all? Didn't feel any remorse? I felt sick, sick to my core. I realized I had been hoping that he would've liked me enough to feel the tiniest bit guilty. Am I really not that important to him? I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Over and over again with the heel of a stiletto.

"That's not what I meant! I mean that, yes I feel guilty but that's not the only thing I feel. Do you want to know what I've been feeling Bella?" He said, his tone a quiet dare.

"Try me," I returned, smiling a little at how blasé I sounded.

"Bella, I don't know how I feel about you completely, but I know that I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my every thought. Your smell, your hair, your smile. Everything about you just invites me in. You're so unique and you don't even see it. That's what so humorous about you. You try to beat it down, I know. But I…I…I don't know what else to say. Hello? You there?"

Why was I suddenly so dizzy? I leaned onto my rusty red truck and breathed in and out for a little bit. "I see," I answered.

"Did I freak you out?" Edward said. He sounded worried.

"No, just a lot to take in. Um…uh…hm…uh…you know what? I just remembered I have a Trig paper due and all. Tell Alice I'm sorry I had to cancel so suddenly. Well, bye!"

I hung up quickly when I heard Edward just starting to say "Bella, wait." No, I couldn't wait. What the hell did he just say to me? He cares about me? I was excited. I would've seriously been bouncing all over the place if my next thought didn't stop me.

He was a monster.

**EPOV**

She hung up on me. I just apologized and confessed what she was to me and _she hung up on me. _I turned slowly and looked at Jasper and Alice. Jasper just shrugged, Alice though was livid. Her gold eyes turned black with fury and she was standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. I'm in for it now!

I smiled sheepishly at her and she snapped.

"YOU JUST DEPRIVED ME OF A SHOPPING TRIP, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU _DO _THAT ANYWAY?" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Which was pretty high, mind you.

"Alice, you busted both of my eardrums," Jasper said rubbing his ears. I felt bad for him because he was standing right next to her.

_"SHUT-_UP! NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT BASTARD OF A BROTHER YOU HAVE JUST DID?" Aah god. I think she did bust my eardrum.

"Ssh baby, calm down," Jasper whispered to her. Ugh, if I were human I'd have been throwing up my lunch right now. They kissed and I walked out of the room before I somehow managed _to _throw up.

I imagined myself kissing Bella, and my throat burst into flames. But, I would definitely enjoy it, though I blew it with her just now. I frowned. She'll probably never want to come near me again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! PLEASE! I WON'T RIGHT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I GET AT LEAST EIGHT REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW, I KNOW I MUST BE CRAZY BUT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. PLEASE REVIEW AND: PEACE-OUT!!!**


End file.
